


The perks of having a taller boyfriend

by naminom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bit of humour, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, bit of crack, bit of frack, bit of teasing, oh and there's some dirty talk/bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi vs the jar of peanuts. Or, how Kagami learned not to poke fun at Akashi's height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of having a taller boyfriend

Akashi watches the peanut jar placed quite innocently on the top shelf of the cupboard. He braces one hand on the countertop and extends his other arm up towards the container, stretching his body as far as he can into the movement, but his hand doesn't reach far enough to close around the item he wants.

He retracts his hand, stands back in his original upright position, and glares. Akashi is not about to start jumping up and blindly grasp at the jar; he would look ridiculous. The redhead suppresses a sigh as he resigns himself to the thought he'll need to bring a chair over. Only marginally less silly than the first option. He continues to glare at the container.

A hand rests on Akashi's shoulder as Kagami comes behind him to grab the jar and hand it over, also placing a light kiss into Akashi's hair and resting his chin on top of his head. Akashi is _seething_. His voice, however, sounds completely neutral as he questions his lover.

"Why do you place it at the back of the shelf, where you know I can't reach?" It has happened more than once.

If Kagami had been less concerned about childishly trying to impress his boyfriend, and paid more attention to Akashi's expression instead, he probably could have grovelled enough to earn Akashi's pardon. Instead, he completely seals his fate without the slightest idea of the trap he is walking into.

"Well if you could reach everything on the shelves, you wouldn't keep me around, would you?" Kagami answers, sounding quite pleased with himself.

If Akashi had less control over his expression, his eyebrow might have twitched. Kagami's patronising attitude will not do. The shorter athlete takes a slow breath, setting the jar on the countertop, and turns to his boyfriend with a soft, warm look on his face that never fails to make Kagami's heart race. Akashi smiles charmingly and reaches a hand to his lover's cheek.

"That is not why I keep you around," he says lovingly, taking note of how Kagami's eyes light up and the silly smile spreading on his face.

"Y-yeah?" Kagami looks so foolishly, disgustingly happy and hopeful, that Akashi is reminded of a pert puppy dog waiting for a treat. The comparison is not far off though. Kagami is a hopeless romantic who jumps up at any opportunity to hear his boyfriend declare his affections. He will not be getting a treat, however. Akashi is not fond of unruly dogs, so he will be administering discipline instead.

"Yes." Akashi smiles even wider, caressing his lover's tanned cheek to distract him from the manic glint that is now surely displayed in Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. It is too amusing to get Kagami's hopes up, then abruptly crush them with barely any effort at all.

The taller redhead brings his arms around Akashi's waist, pulling him closer, and tries to probe his boyfriend for a confession of love, in what he thinks is a charismatic move.

"Mind telling me the reason you do?" Kagami asks seductively, obviously feeling confident in his plan. It is no match for Akashi's, though. After all, he's only ever lost once. And Kagami had help that one time.

The former captain leans up to bring his face close to his lover's, parting his lips just slightly. Kagami leans in as well, expectant. At the last moment, though, Akashi changes course from Kagami's mouth to his ear, and the grin present on the shorter redhead's lips turns truly devious.

"Your thick cock," Akashi says lowly in Kagami's ear in the most sinful voice he can muster, and bites teasingly at his lobe. He can feel Kagami's blush as it heats up his cheeks.

Akashi faces his lover again and throws an arm around his neck before attacking his mouth. His other hand slips into Kagami's sweatpants to palm at his crotch. Akashi pushes his body further against his boyfriend's and kisses him hungrily, deeply, in a way that always gets his partner riled up. It's the kind of kiss that shows Akashi's prowess with his tongue, the kind of kiss that guarantees rough, steamy sex. The kind of kiss that Akashi starts with, when he wants Kagami to be left a trembling, satisfied mess at the end.

Kagami is gasping and moaning against Akashi's mouth, thoroughly enjoying the moment and already getting hard in his boxers.

And then, Akashi retreats slowly, dragging his teeth on Kagami's bottom lip and tugging slightly before moving away. The taller redhead wants to pull him back, but Akashi has already grabbed the jar of peanuts and is munching on them as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Are you coming? The movie is about to start," comes Akashi's subtly smug voice from the living room, while Kagami is left to burrow his face into his hands, trying to get his breathing and boner under control, and deal with the fact that he lost, again.

…He really should have learned by now not to make fun of Akashi's height.

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much akakaga cause the seirin/rakuzan game is being such a teeeeaaaaase


End file.
